Rêve éveillé?
by duneline
Summary: Mais qui a donné un rendez-vous nocturne à Harry? Quand c'est notre Drago qui agit d'une manière étrange envers notre élu national... relation entre hommes.
1. Chapter 1

REVE EVEILLE ?

Harry, revêtu de sa longue cape d'invisibilité, marchait en silence dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer par Peaves, l'esprit frappeur, il tenait sa baguette à bout de bras, se laissant guidé par la faible lueur qui se dégageait du bout de celle-ci.

Des questions, empreintes de curiosité et de malédictions, taraudaient sans cesse son esprit légèrement endormi. Mais l'une d'entre elles, en particulier, revenait toujours :

Qui avait la bonne, la fameuse idée de lui avoir posé un rendez-vous, en pleine nuit, à la salle sur demande ? A l'heure où les honnêtes gens dormaient douillettement dans leurs lits.

Non seulement, il se devait d'assister à des cours particuliers avec Severus, son professeur abhorré, mais il devait accompagner Albus Dumbledore dans sa quête des horcruxes.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il trouvait cela « barbant » mais il estimait que la nuit devait au moins lui appartenir ! Ne serait-ce que pour souffler et être un adolescent comme tous les autres !

La vue d'une tapisserie sortit Harry de ses récriminations mentales et le jeune sorcier entreprit de murmurer les paroles lues, lors du petit déjeuner du matin, sur un bout de parchemin.

Parchemin qui s'était mystérieusement faufilé dans sa poche.

« -Soit la salle où je suis attendu ! » Fit Harry, doucement.

A peine ces mots prononcés, la tapisserie se gondola sous l'effet d'un vent invisible, se souleva et laissa voir une porte dont l'architecture était simple.

Harry entrouvrit prudemment la porte, pointa sa baguette dans la pièce et ce qu'il put voir le tint coi.

Il en demeura bouche bée d'émerveillement et de surprise mêlés : La pièce était une salle petite, mais agréablement disposée. Une table, en bois précieux, élégamment ouvragée, se tenait au milieu de la salle. Avec deux chaises magnifiquement travaillées. Un candélabre, posé au centre de la table, dont les bougies s'allumèrent dès que le jeune sorcier pénétra dans la pièce, contribuait à donner une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale.

Le feu, qui se mit à crépiter dans la cheminée, aussi, avec ses lueurs sur les murs.

Harry, poussée par la curiosité, promena des regards intrigués partout dans la salle et sentit la chaleur du feu gagner ses membres. Ses yeux verts virent des assiettes et des couverts dressés sur la table.

« -Tu peux retirer ta cape, Potter ! » Fit une voix familière et trainante.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la direction de la voix. Une silhouette, aux contours très, très reconnaissables, surgit de l'ombre où elle avait dû demeurer depuis quelques temps.

Drago apparut sous la lumière de la Lune dont les rayons argentés rendaient sa présence presque mystique. Tellement elle était inattendue.

Le jeune Serpentard, il fallait lui reconnaître cela, était d'une beauté éthérée, avec ses cheveux courts blonds platines, sa peau diaphane, ses traits réguliers et charmeurs, son sourire insolemment irrésistible sur des lèvres à damner un saint, son air dégagé et sûr de lui.

Il portait une tunique et un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette haute et souple.

Pour l'instant, il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur le dos d'une chaise, ses yeux gris à l'expression amusée dans la direction du jeune Gryffondor.

Harry, pétrifié par la stupeur, n'avait pas réagi à l'apparition de son ennemi juré et ne faisait pas le lien avec toute la mise en scène de la pièce.

Il s'était contenté, fasciné malgré lui, de contempler Drago Malfoy et de déglutir inconsciemment devant tant de perfection…

Avant même de le réaliser, le cœur et le pouls du jeune Gryffondor s'étaient littéralement emballés. Mais pas de crainte…

Puis Harry récupéra ses esprits après de longues minutes de déconnection de son corps avec son cerveau, jeta sa cape de ses épaules et brandit sa baguette vers Malfoy en s'écriant :

« -A quoi tout cela rime, Malfoy ? »

En disant cela, il désigna les bougies, la table, le feu et les couverts d'une main, sans pourtant cesser de pointer sa baguette sur Drago.

Ce dernier, calme, nullement dérangé par le fait d'avoir une baguette dressée sous son nez, eut un sourire en coin.

Qui eut le don d'énerver Harry car il sentait que ses joues, en feu, étaient une réaction gênante et intolérable face au sourire de son ennemi.

« -Tu es toujours aussi impulsif, à ce que je vois ! Répondit le jeune Serpentard. Tes yeux te montrent la réponse. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous l'évidence qui se présentait à son esprit et l'incrédulité, mélangée à de la méfiance, s'empara nettement des traits de son visage.

Le jeune Gryffondor haussa des épaules, se détourna de Drago et s'apprêta à partir.

Mais avant cela, il jeta, avec un rire clairement amusé ,au jeune Serpentard qui était demeuré indéchiffrable :

« -Si tu crois pouvoir m'avoir ainsi ! C'est que tu surestimes ton charme ! »

Harry claqua la porte bien fortement, riant toujours de bon cœur. Tant pis, si cela pouvait alerter quelqu'un !

Dans la salle, Drago, impassible, eut un sourire énigmatique...

A SUIVRE

J'espère que le premier chapitre voua a plu. Cette fiction me trottait depuis un bon bout de temps ! Normalement, je pourrais poster un chapitre par weekend ! Merci de me laisser des rewiews !


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la version officielle du tome 6.

Je remercie toutes celle qui ont lu ma fic ! Comme promis, voici la suite !

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que le premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 2

Harry se demanda plusieurs fois si le fameux rendez-vous, donné par Malfoy, n'avait pas été un rêve.

Le fait était que Malfoy, le lendemain matin de cette nuit incroyable, s'était conduit comme d'habitude : aussi imbuvable, aussi hautain et méprisant que naguère !

Le jeune Serpentard s'était montré indifférent, distant et froid envers Harry quand leurs chemins, sans le vouloir, se croisaient.

N'était ce minuscule parchemin qu'Harry gardait dans sa poche, le jeune Gryffondor aurait tout simplement pensé que rien ne s'était passé cette nuit-là ! Qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination ! Etrange hallucination, certes, mais pas des plus désagréables non plus…

« -Stop, là! S'exhorta Harry, mentalement. On arrête avec ces délires ! Depuis quand, les hallucinations avec Drago, peuvent être agréables ! »

Il était grand temps de cesser de ressasser dans son coin. Cela faisait trois jours que cela s'était déroulé, il fallait chasser cet « événement » de son esprit !

D'autant plus que le jeune Gryffondor avait fini son petit-déjeuner depuis dix bonnes minutes et qu'il écoutait, les yeux dans le vague, sans être vraiment attentif, la conversation d'Hermione et de Ron.

Il se leva de table, encourageant ses amis à en faire autant et prenant son sac d'écolier, il sortit de la grande salle pour se rendre à leur cour.

Passant près de la table des Serpentards, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Malfoy :

Ce dernier, racé et élégant, discutait avec ses amis et au moment où Harry l'avait regardé, il adressait un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg à une jeune fille rousse qui rougit, une expression de ravissement idiot sur son visage.

Harry se renfrogna, accéléra le pas, ignora les appels de ses amis et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à sa salle de cour.

Là, le cœur battant, la respiration haletante à cause de sa précipitation, il s'adossa au mur de pierres et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à enlever Drago de ses pensées et, surtout, pourquoi le fait de l'avoir vu faire le joli cœur avec une fille le mettait dans un tel état ?

Autant de questions dont il avait peur de connaître la réponse …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atermoyer sur les raisons de son comportement car ses amis et les autres élèves arrivaient.

Hermione lui adressa un regard de reproche tandis que Ron se contenta de l'examiner d'un air inquiet.

« -Tu es si pressé que ça d'avoir cour de potion ? » Demanda Hermione qui lui en voulait encore pour ses « tricheries » en potion.

Mais elle s'en voulut lorsqu'elle vit Harry pâlir atrocement.

« -Ca va, mon vieux ? » S'inquiéta Ron dont les réactions de son ami le déconcertaient depuis quelques temps.

Harry inspira un bon coup et put acquiescer « oui » de la tête. Un « oui » qui ne rassura pas du tout ses amis.

Mais ces derniers n'en dirent rien. En silence, tous les trois entrèrent dans la salle où un slughorn, tout épanoui, les attendait. Harry eut droit à un salut plus amical de la part du professeur, montrant tout l'estime et le bonheur de celui-ci d'avoir le « survivant » dans sa collection de célébrités.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Ils entreprirent de déballer leurs matériels lorsque le sac de Neville craqua. Libérant tout son contenu sous les rires hilares de la classe.

Affreusement embarrassé, Neville chercha à ramasser rapidement ses affaires. Mais dans sa hâte, il dispersait plus qu'il ne rassemblait !

Alors, Ron décida d'aller l'aider. Harry voulut se joindre à eux quand une présence, à sa hauteur, le stoppa net.

« -Je vois qu'il n'y a personne à côté de toi. » Fit Drago, qui, nonchalamment, déposa son sac sur le pupitre qu'occupait normalement Ron.

Harry se rembrunit, conscient d'être le point de mire de tous les élèves Gryffondors et Serpentards à la fois. L'étonnement, l'hébétude, la stupeur étaient sur tous les visages.

Drago et Harry conversant normalement et assis ensemble lors d'un cour était un phénomène semblable à une éclipse solaire totale ! Extraordinaire !

« -Outre des leçons de savoir vivre, il te faudrait aussi une paire de lunettes ! » Riposta Harry, en s'efforçant d'être calme, de parler bas car tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. « Tes admirables yeux gris ne voient-ils pas qu'il y a déjà le sac de mon ami Ron ? »

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, regrettant ses mots à l'instant, désirant de ne les avoir jamais dits !

Le sourire en coin de Malfoy et l'expression pleine de satisfaction, légèrement amusée, donna envie au jeune Gryffondor de le gifler.

« -Si ce n'est que cela, fit Drago, en ôtant tranquillement le sac de Ron et en le posant sur un pupitre libre derrière le leur, le problème est réglé. »

Ron, trop pétrifié par l'étonnement pour émettre une protestation, finit d'aider Neville à remettre ses affaires en place et alla, comme un automate, s'installer à la place octroyée par Malfoy.

La surprise passée, tous les élèves reprirent leurs activités et leurs bavardages. Harry ne douta pas une seule minute qu'il était le centre des conversations.

Bon gré, mal gré, Harry termina de ranger son matériel sur son bureau. Evitant tout contact avec son voisin.

Malfoy, sereinement, disposa ses affaires et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

En prenant son encrier, il fit voler sa plume vers le jeune Gryffondor. Plume qui se déposa, comme un fait exprès, sur l'une des mains de ce dernier.

Drago se pencha pour la reprendre, effleura la main d'Harry qui frémit sous ce qui semblait être une caresse et chuchota, bien bas :

« -Alors, comme cela, mes yeux gris sont admirables… »

Harry soupira longuement, désemparé et excédé.Le cour de potion allait être long…

A SUIVRE.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie toutes celle qui m'ont lu et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Je poste un peu tard ce dimanche car je suis en préparation pour mon stage et j'ai un bon début de rhinopharyngite !

Voilà, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira toujours autant !

CHAPITRE TROIS

Harry baissa un peu son livre derrière lequel il se réfugiait et remarqua que tous les regards de ses amis et camarades de chambre étaient braqués sur lui. Surtout, celui de Ron.

Suspicieux, un brun soupçonneux et, par-dessus tout, intrigué.

Le cours de potion s'était très bien déroulé. Malefoy, contre toute attente, s'était contenté de suivre sagement son cours. Son comportement vis-à-vis d'Harry avait été correct dès que le professeur Slughorn s'était mis à énoncer ses instructions pour une recette de philtre contre l'acné

Il fallait dire que le jeune Serpentard avait eu ce qu'il désirait : Faire rougir comme une belle tomate bien mure le jeune Gryffondor sur la remarque sur « ses admirables yeux gris » et une réaction positive à la légère caresse des doigts fins de Drago.

Harry ayant été incapable de répliquer une réponse potable, le jeune Serpentard s'était détourné de lui sans insister et l'avait ignoré jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Ses amis, Ron et Hermione, s'étaient précipités vers lui, inquiets et nettement perplexes.

Harry s'était refusé de donner des explications à leurs questions légitimes et pressantes et leur avait prié de ne plus parler de cet « événement ». Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter !

Maintenant, le jeune Gryffondor regretta de ne pas avoir reçu de message de la part de Dumbledore pour la chasse aux horcruxes : Il aurait pu s'esquiver du dortoir avec une raison valable !

Adossé à son oreiller, ses genoux ramenés vers lui, il feignait de s'intéresser, hautement, à un bouquin sur « La magie au travers des siècles ». Mais il sentait les paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient et il devinait, plus qu'il n'entendait, les messes basses de ses camarades.

Il lui était pénible de ne pouvoir se justifier auprès de Ron. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir tourner Drago et son comportement déconcertant en plaisanterie avec son meilleur ami et en rire !

Mais voilà… Il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait !

Il devenait un misérable « légume » lorsque Malefoy daignait lui prêter attention !

Puis… Harry, sans y réfléchir, poussa un soupir, les yeux songeurs : Il avait apprécié la proximité de Drago lors du cours. Il avait éprouvé une pointe de déception durant l'indifférence du blond et de son départ tranquille à la fin du cours.

« Malefoy avait l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid » pensa le jeune Potter, ne s'apercevant pas de la présence à ses côtés de son ami Ron.

Il sursauta : Ron, pour sortir Harry de son petit monde intérieur, avait toussoté.

« -Harry, j'aurai pu accepter le fait que tu sois gay. » Commença le jeune rouquin, d'un ton hésitant. « Mais pourquoi Malefoy ? »

C'était un véritable cri du cœur ! Harry se rendit compte de la souffrance de son ami, se maudit de son égoïsme et Malefoy.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux devant l'amitié indéfectible de Ron : Ron l'acceptait même si Harry était…Gay ?

Harry cligna des yeux, incrédules. Que venait de dire Ron ? Ses amis le croyaient « GAY » ?

« -Tu te trompes, Ron ! » Protesta le jeune brun, outré et offusqué. « Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Malefoy ! Mais, non ! Là, je te le promets, il n'y a rien entre nous ! »

Ron parut soulagé, convaincu par l'indignation de son ami. Il serra Harry fortement dans ses bras, à l'étouffer !

Ses autres amis se joignirent aux deux jeune garçons et une mémorable bataille d'oreiller eut lieu : Des fous rires se firent entendre et Harry, pendant ces moments, oublia ses doutes, Voldemort pour n'être plus qu'un adolescent comme les autres !

Mais, des heures plus tard, environné par l'obscurité du dortoir, les respirations douces de ses camarades de chambre montant dans le silence de la nuit, Harry n'était pas aussi sûr de son affirmation au sujet de Drago comme il avait prétendu à Ron…

Une décision prit corps en lui. Une décision qui mettrait fin aux rumeurs et aux ragots de couloirs.

Un sourire déterminé sur son charmant visage, Harry s'endormit enfin.

…..

Au matin du troisième jour de la bataille d'oreiller dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, à l'heure où tous les élèves de Poudlard prenaient de copieux petits-déjeuners, l'apparition tardive et inattendue d'un couple provoqua des conséquences imprévues :

Ron avala sa tartine de travers, Hermione écarquilla de grands yeux, Dean recracha son jus de citrouille, Neville en oublia de refermer sa bouche et Ginny serra les poings de rage !

La table des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles suivirent, médusés, les deux élèves qui avançaient entre les rangées, pour se joindre à leurs camarades, la main dans la main.

Seul la table des Serpentards ricanait et lançait des blagues grivoises au passage du couple.

Heureuse par l'attention dont elle était l'objet, Romilda souriait béatement à celui qui lui tenait tendrement la main. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire complice.

« -Où veux-tu t'installer, mon cœur ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, avec tendresse.

« -Où tu voudras, Harry chéri. » Minauda Romilda, fière et consciente des regards envieux de la gente féminine.

Harry, galamment, lui tira sa chaise et la jeune fille, rouge et gloussante, s'y assit. Le jeune brun la rejoignit. En prenant place à sa table, il évita soigneusement de regarder vers les Serpentards.

Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il aurait aimé voir la réaction de Malefoy.

« Juste pour me moquer de lui » songea Harry, pour se justifier.

Drago, seul parmi les Serpentards, n'avait pas émis de commentaires. Durant les trois jours qui avaient suivi le cours de potion, il avait ignoré le jeune Gryffondor. Froid et indifférent comme d'habitude.

Il riait avec ses amis quand le jeune couple était arrivé dans la salle commune. Il s'était immobilisé, se contentant de jauger les deux amoureux. Imperturbable.

Mais durant tout le petit-déjeuner, il fixa Harry. Le regard indéchiffrable…

A SUIVRE

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Je me suis aperçue que j'ai écris le nom de Malefoy incorrectement. Que les fans du beau blond me pardonnent !


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie encore toutes celle qui m'ont lue ! Toujours plongée dans mes révisions, je poste un peu tard, ce weekend !

Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Romilda, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, debout au milieu de la pièce commune, la tête rehaussée vers son interlocuteur, attendait. Le cœur frémissant d'impatience. Surtout, que l'attention de toute la salle était centrée sur elle et le jeune brun qui lui tenait lieu de petit-ami.

Harry déglutit, péniblement et discrètement : Il avait conscience que toute l'école, des professeurs aux élèves, avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

Il entendait même les ricanements des Serpentards dans son dos, les commentaires amusés de ses amis garçons.

Le petit-déjeuner s'était terminé depuis longtemps et quelques élèves étaient partis rejoindre leurs salles de classe. Mais, une partie seulement. Au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Apparemment, tout le monde, des filles aux garçons, voulaient une preuve de la réalité de son couple avec Romilda. Romilda plus que quiconque.

« -Pourquoi, quand il s'agit de moi, tout devient sujet de curiosité ? » Se lamenta Harry, en son for intérieur.

Ses amis, après l'installation du couple à leur table, s'étaient empressés de l'inonder de questions indiscrètes, de compliments envieux et de conseils pour diverses « activités » qui avaient révulsé l'estomac du jeune brun. Lui coupant l'appétit momentanément.

Ron lui avait tapoté le dos pour lui montrer son enthousiasme et son admiration. Hermione s'était contentée de hausser les épaules, dédaigneuse de ses comportements qu'elle jugeait puérils.

Ginny avait pratiquement boudé durant le repas, n'adressant la parole à personne, en particulier à Harry.

Romilda, radieuse et rayonnante de fierté, ne s'était pas rendue compte du manque d'attention de son petit-ami. Elle avait été accaparée par ses amies visiblement intéressées par son histoire avec le beau brun mystérieux et inaccessible qu'était le « survivant ».

Elle avait passé la matinée, avec ces dernières, à toiser les autres filles dont le cœur venait d'être brisé et à glousser entre elles.

Ginny s'était retenue à grand-peine de la gifler, Elle, celle qui réduisait ses espoirs et ses rêves en miettes et de lui dire à quel point elle les trouvait stupides, Elle et ses amies.

Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas arracher les yeux à cette petite « pimbêche » prétentieuse et superficielle ! Elle mourait d'envie d'accomplir cet acte en voyant comment celle-ci exigeait un baiser d'Harry devant tous !

« -Ne voit-elle pas, la Romilda, qu'elle met Harry mal à l'aise ! » Fulmina la jeune rousse, verte de rage contenue.

Harry était loin d'être mal à l'aise ! Il était en plein désarroi : Comment pouvait-il se dérober à ce baiser sans soulever de soupçon et sans blesser sa petite-amie ?

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il devait démontrer sa tendresse autrement que de lui tenir la main lorsqu'il avait demandé à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui !

« -Mince, moi qui la croyais bête comme une oie ! Qu'elle se contenterait de mots gentils et doux ! Flûte ! » Songea Harry, désespéré, découvrant qu'il n'avait, mais pas du tout, envie d'embrasser Romilda.

Il inspira imperceptiblement, se donnant du courage. Il se pencha sur la jeune fille qui se trémoussa de plaisir anticipé.

« -Allez, Harry ! » S'exhorta-t-il, mentalement, les yeux clos. « Tu dois assumer jusqu'au bout ! Même si tu dois embrasser un serpent ! »

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles, roses et entr'ouvertes, de la jeune fille dont les yeux luisaient d'impatience.

Le souffle des élèves et des professeurs se suspendirent. Un silence quasi religieux s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée. Le temps se figea.

Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres, s'inclina sur le visage offert de Romilda et commença à apposer un baiser …

« -Tu es vraiment un empoté, Potter, même pour embrasser une fille ! » Fit une voix trainante et reconnaissable entre toutes.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, surpris par l'intervention de son ennemi juré.

« -Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais faire mieux ? » Répliqua Harry, cinglant, en se détournant dans la direction de la voix.

Il eut juste le temps d'émettre un cri d'étonnement qu'il se retrouva happé par deux bras et pressé contre un torse viril.

Il sentit son odeur, son parfum avant que des lèvres exigeantes et fermes s'emparèrent des siennes dans un baiser presque brutal !

Etourdi par cette étreinte sauvage, il n'entendit pas les hoquets de stupeur, de dégoûts poussés par les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Ce qu'il savait était que ses lèvres, son corps, son âme acceptaient ce baiser grisant et qu'il y répondait farouchement ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable à qu'il vivait en cet instant !

Un gémissement de plaisir échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui.

« -Apparemment, ma façon d'embrasser te plait, Potter ! » Susurra Drago, à l'oreille du jeune Gryffondor qui frémit devant tant de sensualité dans la voix du blond.

Malefoy s'écarta d'Harry et le relâcha.

Harry revint brutalement à la réalité quant il quitta la chaleur des bras du jeune Serpentard.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et murmura, avec un sourire en coin :

« -Maintenant, tu vas devoir expliquer à ta petite chérie pourquoi tu as gémi sous mon baiser. »

Les joues en feu, Harry réalisa qu'il venait d'échanger un baiser d'une passion extrême avec Malefoy. Et, ce devant presque toute l'école.

Une gifle monumentale fit chanceler le jeune Gryffondor sur ses pieds : C'était Romilda qui, humiliée, venait de le frapper et qui s'enfuyait en pleurant !

Reprenant à peine ses esprits, il reçut une autre gifle. Cette foi-ci, il s'agissait de Ron.

Ce dernier, furieux, se sentant trahi, quitta la salle sans un mot.

Hermione passa près d'Harry et celui-ci se recula. Mais la jeune fille le rassura par un sourire.

« -Regarde-toi dans un miroir, Harry. »Conseilla Hermione, avant de rejoindre les autres élèves qui se rendaient au cours.

Harry, un peu perdu, sortit un miroir de sa poche et ce qu'il vit le surprit :

Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses joues étaient rouges. Mais c'était le sourire et l'air béats que le jeune Gryffondor affichait inconsciemment qui interpela Harry.

Harry prit conscience que malgré les gifles et la colère de Ron, il était sur un petit nuage.

Il vit aussi, reflété par le miroir, Drago qui, un sourire amusé, étirant à demi ses lèvres, lui adressa un clin d'œil…

A SUIVRE

.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolée ! Je poste encore tard ce weekend ! Etre stagiaire et à l'école en, même temps, n'est pas de tout repos !

Comme promis, voici le cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 5

Harry était épuisé. Il revenait d'une visite dans la maison des Graunts, ancêtre de Voldemort, à la recherche d'un indice pour la chasse aux horcruxes. Par la pensine.

Albus Dumbledore lui avait révélé le passé trouble et peu glorieux de Tom Jedusor : Son abandon par son père moldu, sa naissance à l'orphelinat et la mort misérable de sa mère.

Harry, en parcourant les couloirs qui le menaient à son dortoir, était partagé entre la pitié et la colère à l'égard de Tom Jedusor.

Oui, il était vrai que son enfance avait été des plus malheureuses mais cela ne pouvait justifier l'être démoniaque et machiavélique qu'il était devenu.

Si tous les enfants martyrisés, moldus et sorciers, devenaient comme lui, un être malfaisant, le monde serait rempli de psychopathes et de sérials killers. Les aurores et les policiers de tous les continents ne suffiraient pas pour les arrêter !

Harry marmonnait et pestait contre Voldemord, bien caché sous sa cape invisible. Mais il savait pertinemment que sa colère contre Voldemort n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas songer à ces jours derniers.

Ces jours précédents celui, inimaginable, du baiser volé par Malefoy.

Inimaginable pour les élèves Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles, Serdaigles et Serpentards…

Inimaginable pour les amis d'Harry. Inimaginable pour Ron.

Inimaginable pour tous, sauf pour le principal intéressé.

Seul Dumbledore avait semblé trouver la situation « amusante ». Mais Albus était Albus : Un peu givré, timbré et excentrique sur les bords…

Harry soupira, las : Il avait dû gérer la méfiance de ses amis, des élèves qui ne portaient pas les Serpentards dans leur cœur, en particulier Malefoy, et les expressions perplexes et intrigués des professeurs.

Si le jeune brun ne pleurait pas après la perte de Romilda qui l'évitait comme la peste ou lui lançait des regards meurtriers, il déplorait le fait que Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Le rouquin l'ignorait totalement : Harry était invisible à ses yeux.

Hermione avait tenté des méthodes de réconciliations mais en vain. Excédée et exaspérée, elle avait abandonné toutes négociations et demeurait neutre. Elle maintenait son amitié aux deux garçons.

Harry était habitué aux rumeurs, aux chuchotements et aux coups d'oeil furtifs des élèves sur son passage. Il était immunisé contre ce phénomène.

Mais il était démuni face à l'attitude déconcertante de Drago : Le jeune blond, après l'avoir embrassé comme un « dieu », était parti rejoindre ses camarades.

Tranquillement. Impassible comme à son habitude.

Pas une explication. Rien. Rien au grand désarroi du jeune Gryffondor.

Désemparé, Harry avait essayé de provoquer un tête à tête avec Malefoy. Mais sans succès.

Le jeune Serpentard était toujours accompagné de ses amis et ne prêtait aucune attention à un jeune brun qui tentait, désespérément, de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Harry avait songé à lui faire parvenir un message discrètement, un soir. Mais le jeune brun ne pouvait s'y résoudre : C'était admettre sa dépendance face au Serpentard et avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond.

Alors qu'il ignorait tous des intentions de Drago. Il ne désirait aucunement être à la merci de son ennemi.

« -Quoiqu'après ce baiser, on ne peut plus le qualifier d'ennemi » Rectifia, mentalement, Harry, pour lui-même.

Il stoppa devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, ôta sa cape et donna le mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry pénétra dans la pièce et fut étonné de voir qu'un feu flambait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il se demanda qui pouvait être encore éveillé à cette heure si reculée de la nuit. Il s'approcha d'un fauteuil et y aperçut une forme recroquevillée.

Il vit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Ron : Celui-ci, enveloppé dans un chaud pyjama, ne dormait pas.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur les flammes. Ce qui inquiéta Harry fut l'expression absente, presque sans vie, du visage de Ron.

Harry inspira et prit sur lui de poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, un frère pour lui durant ces années.

Ron sursauta à ce contact et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, chaleureux et anxieux, du jeune brun.

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues du rouquin, suivie d'une expression empreinte d'embarras et de … gêne.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ron alerta Harry et le mit mal à l'aise. Les traits de son ami se décomposèrent subitement et Ron se jeta au cou du jeune brun.

« -Oh ! Harry ! Personne… » Bégaya Ron, sous l'effet d'une grosse émotion.

Harry, heureux de constater que Ron lui gardait son amitié, se sentit désemparé devant l'attitude de son ami.

« -Même si je suis en colère après toi, personne.. » Continua le jeune rouquin sans y parvenir.

Effrayé pour son ami, Harry chercha à l'apaiser :

« -Ron, ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Ron s'écarta de son jeune camarade, hésita un bref instant et fouillant dans sa poche de son pyjama, il en extirpa une feuille et la tendit à Harry. Les yeux rivés sur lui.

Harry saisit le parchemin.

Sa main trembla. Sa vue se brouilla. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Sa respiration cessa une seconde. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Le temps se figea un bref moment. Pendant que l'information monta au cerveau du jeune Gryffondor.

La compréhension, claire, limpide, vint à lui. Sans déni possible.

Les événements s'expliquaient. Tout s'expliquait.

Harry s'effondra. Le parchemin lui échappa des mains. Que lui importait cela maintenant !

Que lui importaient, dorénavant, les horcruxes, les cours, Vodemort et la vie elle-même !

Harry demeura longtemps, prostré sur le sol de la salle commune. Les yeux vides d'expression. Immobile. Statufié.

« -Oh ! Harry ! Je suis désolé ! » Fit Ron, en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ce fut en sentant la chaleur de son ami pénétrer son corps froid qu'Harry réalisa qu'il pleurait.

Silencieusement. Mais abondamment.

Ron, l'encerclant de ses bras, penché sur lui, sanglotait aussi. De douleur et de rage mêlées.

Le parchemin avait voleté vers le feu qui l'éclairait de ses hautes flammes.

On pouvait lire, d'une écriture raffinée et élégante, des noms et des chiffres :

Zabini 10 gallions.

Crabble 3 gallions.

Goyle 5 gallions.

Parkinson 20 gallions.

Et, des noms et des chiffres, encore, jusqu'au bout de la feuille.

Des mots, déliés, se détachaient en lettres noirs : « Parient que Potter ne succombera pas à mon charme. »

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse pour le retard ! J'ai été clouée au lit pendant ce weekend par une fièvre de cheval ! Je m'en remets tout doucement ! M ais bon, cessons de parler de moi et place au

sixième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE SIX

Harry jeta des coups d'oeils aux alentours. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, le jeune garçon se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Une Lune blafarde se mirait sur la surface d'un lac inconnu au contour étrangement géométriquement rond.

Aucunes rides n'altéraient les eaux du lac impeccablement lisse. Au-delà des collines qui l'entourait, l'obscurité était dense, opaque.

Harry frissonna : Ce paysage, avec ses cieux aux nuages et aux étoiles immobiles, avaient quelque chose de …surnaturel.

Que faisait-il là et par quel miracle était-il parvenu par ici ?

Il se souvenait d'avoir été ramené dans son dortoir par une présence prévenante et amicale, d'avoir ravalé ses derniers sanglots, de s'être glissé dans son lit, d'avoir fixé le plafond de sa chambre des heures durant. Le corps glacé, les mains froides, les yeux secs.

Le cœur lourd comme une pierre. Le sommeil le fuyant.

« -Serait-ce un rêve ? » Se murmura le jeune sorcier, en avançant vers le lac.

Il remarqua que ses pas n'imprimaient pas de traces sur la terre sablonneuse qui constituait le rivage de ce lac. Ce fait conforta Harry dans ses certitudes : Il devait s'être endormi et devait rêver.

Pourtant, le jeune Gryffondor ne se rappelait avoir fait un rêve aussi bizarre et aussi réaliste aux cours de ses nombreuses nuits. Même chez les Dursley.

Alors… ?

Harry finit par hausser des épaules. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? Pourquoi chercher des raisons à des situations évidentes ?

Il rêvait. Point.

Chercher des réponses à tous ne lui avait pas réussi. La preuve en était avec Malefoy.

Si Harry n'avait pas stupidement oublié que Drago était le prince des Serpentards, il ne se serait pas pris l'humiliation de sa vie !

Harry serra des dents, la rage l'envahissant :

« -Maudit Serpentard ! » Cria-t-il aux collines et aux nuages.

Cela le soulagea. Provisoirement.

Harry ne pouvait nier que la vérité était plus complexe. Plus douloureuse…

Mais mettre la responsabilité entière sur Malefoy lui faisait du bien.

Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Pendant une longue heure, Harry s'époumona à hurler, invectiver le jeune blond. Silhouette solitaire sur le rivage d'un lac.

La voix lui manquant, le jeune sorcier finit par se calmer. Il se tut, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

« -Tu t'es bien défoulé, Potter ? »

Harry blêmit. La silhouette, souple et mince, du jeune Serpentard se matérialisa devant lui.

Portant une simple chemise de soie blanche et un pantalon noir, Drago souriait, les yeux empreints d'une lueur narquoise et amusée.

La décontraction du blond et son attitude nonchalante faillirent avoir raison du peu de capacité de réflexion qui restait au jeune brun.

La souffrance, la haine déferlèrent chez le Gryffondor qui se rua sur le Serpentard dans l'intention de le frapper, de le rouer de coups.

D'ôter de ce si beau visage le sourire toujours moqueur et si plein d'assurance !

Drago observait Harry, les bras croisés et imperturbable. Paraissant attendre.

Harry se figea net. Il avait oublié que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Son rêve.

Un découragement le saisit. Son cas était désespérant pour que Malefoy pusse surgir dans son propre rêve pour le tourmenter.

Harry se détourna du jeune Serpentard et ferma les yeux, très fort. Pestant entre ses dents.

« -Disparais de ma vue ! » Ordonna Harry, avec un geste las de la main.

Le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux et soupira : Drago Malefoy était toujours là.

« -Tu es une création de mon esprit ! Donc, tu dois m'obéir ! » Précisa Harry, en tendant un doigt vers le torse du blond.

Celui-ci attrapa la main d' Harry dans la sienne, l'enveloppant entre ses longs doigts fins.

Le contact avec la peau chaude de Drago électrisa Harry un instant.

C'était si agréable ! Harry déglutit en voyant combien Malefoy s'était rapproché, combien ses yeux gris étaient immenses…

« -Non, pas exactement. Tu es dans mon rêve, Potter ! » Déclara Drago, avec un sourire en coin.

A SUIVRE.


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont suivi ma fic et qui m'ont encouragé avec des commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !

J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai du être hospitalisée d'urgence pour une appendicectomie !

Une opération plus tard, une convalescence ensuite et me revoilà, dans un meilleur état !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes du chapitre six !

Maintenant, au chapitre sept !

CHAPITRE 7

Harry plissa des yeux, observant bien Drago et traquant le moindre signe d'hostilité sur ses traits réguliers.

Etait-il réellement dans le rêve du blond, comme ce dernier le prétendait ? Si l'information était juste, par quel procédé, surtout, l'avait projeté dans le monde onirique du jeune Serpentard ?

Etait-il alors, aussi, une création de l'esprit de Drago ?

La probabilité d'être une simple projection du fantasme d'un esprit déjanté et machiavélique fit frissonner Harry. L'idée d'être une marionnette dans les mains de son ennemi juré ne l'enthousiasma pas.

« -Mais, bon, s'il devait me torturer, je ne souffrirai pas dans le monde réel. » Déduisit Harry qui se recula d'un pas, désireux de mettre une grande distance entre Malefoy et lui, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas ceux, gris, du blond.

Il se rendit compte soudain que sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de Drago.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge écarlate, causant l'embarras du brun.

Drago anticipa la demande d'Harry et libéra la main du Gryffondor.

« -Alors, pourquoi ai-je une conscience si aiguë de moi ? » Se demanda Harry, déconcerté.

Un vent frais balaya les mèches de son front. Etonné, Harry découvrit que le paysage étrange du lac avait laissé place à une mer étale.

Un soleil magnifique illuminait un ciel d'un bleu pur. Des mouettes survolaient les vagues limpides de la mer et des montagnes majestueuses surgissaient au loin, à l'horizon.

« -La mer te convient-elle mieux ? » Demanda Drago, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial.

« -Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Qui me dit que tu ne te moques pas de moi encore ? » Fit-il, d'un ton cinglant.

Drago cilla puis son regard s'assombrit dangereusement, durcissant ses traits. Une menace imperceptible émana de toute sa personne.

Harry appréhenda la suite, s'attendant à des représailles physiques. Jamais, il n'avait vu Malefoy dans une telle attitude : Le jeune Gryffondor soupçonnait de l'avoir mis dans une rage froide et sérieuse…

Mais il dut admettre que jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau et séduisant que maintenant !

« -Je suis désespérant ! » Marmonna Harry.

Il allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure et ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était que Drago était terriblement attirant ainsi !

Sur le qui-vive, prêt à détaler, Harry guettait le moindre mouvement du jeune Serpentard.

A la grande surprise du jeune brun, Drago finit par sourire, lentement. Par contre, la lueur glaciale de ses yeux gris ne disparut pas.

« -Tu es dans mon rêve, je te l'assure. Je t'ai fait venir par une magie ancienne, magie que rares sont les initiés à la posséder. Il s'avère que j'appartiens à ces privilégiés. Magie que ne maitrise pas Voldemort… »

Drago avait précisé ce détail en lisant la désapprobation muette parue sur le visage du jeune Gryffondor.

« -Magie qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'en avoir connaissance. » Assura le jeune Serpentard, devançant la crainte d'Harry de voir Voldemort avoir accès à une telle magie.

Il sourit largement en voyant la stupeur du jeune garçon.

« -Je te surprends, là. Vois-tu, ton problème est que tu crois que le monde est blanc ou noir. Etre Serpentard est forcément une personne qui sera le serveur de Voldemort ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais, en tout cas, pas une personne bien. Dans ton esprit et celui du reste de l'école. » Fit Malefoy, en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

« -M'ouais…Jusque là, tes amis et toi ne nous avez pas montré de quoi être ravi de vous rencontrer ! » Contra le jeune Gryffondor, sarcastique.

Drago eut un soupir d'impatience, excédé :

« -Etre Gryffondor vous permet de nous juger et de vous affranchir de tout ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis servi d'une fille pour fuir ses propres sentiments. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Malefoy avait marqué un point. Se servir de Romilda n'était pas un geste élégant. La jeune fille avait été blessée et humiliée devant presque la totalité de l'école.

Fuir ses propres sentiments ? Oui, Drago avait raison.

Mais une colère immense s'empara du jeune Gryffondor qui se souvenait du fameux parchemin.

« -Et parier qu'une personne pourrait craquer pour toi ? Comment appelles-tu ça ? C'est encore plus abject ! » Explosa Harry, les larmes de rage et de souffrance mêlées coulant sur ses joues.

Drago soupira une deuxième fois et d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître ledit parchemin :

« -Ah, tu veux parler de ça ? »

Etouffé par les larmes et l'indignation de voir que Malefoy avait le toupet de faire apparaître l'infâme papier, Harry ne put que hocher vigoureusement de la tête.

« -Je croyais t'avoir démontré que j'avais un peu plus de classe que ça ! J'ai mes défauts, je l'avoue : Je suis parfois hautain, arrogant et moqueur. Mais je suis au dessus d'un comportement aussi puéril ! » Déclara Drago, d'une voix vibrante de colère retenue.

Il étreignit fortement la feuille entre ses doigts. Le parchemin s'enflamma et ses cendres se dispersèrent dans le vent.

Harry demeura silencieux, incrédule. Ses larmes avaient cessé.

« -Tu sais, il est facile d'imiter l'écriture de quelqu'un. » Expliqua Malefoy, d'un ton las.

La lassitude visible du Serpentard interpella Harry qui le dévisagea.

Il réalisa que Drago s'était révélé sous un autre angle : Un angle plus humain…

« -Lorsque j'ai vu ladite imitatrice de mon écriture déposer le parchemin pour que ton ami rouquin pusse l'apercevoir, j'ai compris. Je devais absolument te parler. » Fit Drago, en esquissant un sourire à l'adresse d'Harry.

Un sourire hésitant, timide, avec une trace de tendresse…Ce sourire alla droit au cœur du jeune Gryffondor.

Mais ce dernier resta sur ses gardes :

« -Tu n'as pas arrêté de souffler le chaud et le froid avec moi. Un jour, tu me fais la cour puis les jours suivants, tu m'ignores ! »

Drago éclata de rire. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un rire aussi franc, aussi spontané chez Malefoy !

Aucune trace de moquerie, de méchanceté !

« -Il a un très beau rire ! » Songea Harry, subjugué par ce si magnifique son.

« -Je suis un Serpentard, vois-tu. Il n'est pas évident pour moi, en particulier un Malefoy, de découvrir un matin que l'on désire la seule personne au monde qui lui soit interdite ! » Avoua Drago, les yeux brillants d'avoir ri.

Le jeune brun cessa de respirer un instant. Son cœur rata un battement.

Malefoy ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme ?

Harry réprima la vague de joie qui menaçait de l'emporter : C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il ne parvenait pas à y croire !

« -De l'absence et de l'indifférence nait le désir. Du désir peut venir l'attachement. Puis, je suis un Serpentard : J'aime taquiner, à ma façon. Ceci fait partie de mon caractère. Il faudra accepter ce que je suis. Mais, je pense que mon côté Serpentard doit te plaire, Harry…»

Harry défaillit de bonheur : Drago venait de l'appeler par son prénom ! Et d'une voix si douce…

Cédant enfin à la voix de son cœur, le jeune brun s'élança vers le Serpentard qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Les deux garçons se contemplèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, gravement.

Ce fut Harry qui prit l'initiative du baiser.

Un baiser où s'exprima toute l'intensité des sentiments deux sorciers. Un baiser sauvage et tendre à la fois.

Une éternité après, Drago se détacha de l'étreinte d'Harry et souffla à l'oreille :

« -Si nous concrétisions notre amour, chaton ? »

Harry sourit et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une chambre éclairée à la bougie. Un lit à baldaquin semblait les y attendre.

Le jeune brun hésita un instant. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son Serpentard, il sentit ses craintes fondre sous les yeux assombris de désir de Drago.

Lentement, très lentement, il s'approcha du blond et un à un, les yeux rivés à ceux de son amant, il déboutonna la chemise.

Son regard parcourut les bras aux muscles fins, le torse à la peau si lisse et si blanche…

Son souffle se suspendit devant tant de perfection. Son corps menaçait de s'embraser.

Puis Drago se saisit vivement d'Harry et l'amena près de lui.

Lui mordillant l'oreille, il arracha la chemise du brun qui n'émit aucune protestation…

….

Harry, les cheveux flottant sous le vent de la nuit, souriait aux étoiles, aux nuages et à la Lune.

Pelotonné contre Drago, il était heureux. Son petit-ami était vraiment intentionné et surprenant.

La minute d'avant, les deux sorciers étaient dans le lit à baldaquin, épuisés mais comblés et la minute suivante, ils étaient sur un Eclair de feu, Drago le pilotant.

Des forêts entières et des sommets de montagne défilaient sous eux à une vitesse fulgurante.

Harry se détourna vers Drago et lui murmura :

« -J'aimerai ne jamais me réveiller, Drago. »

Le jeune blond sourit :

« -Je te promets que ce matin, au réveil, tu sauras que tout ceci est réel. »

Il déposa un délicat baiser sur la tempe du jeune Gryffondor qui se lova encore plus dans les bras du jeune Serpentard.

Il souhaitait, malgré tout, ne jamais se réveiller.

…

Harry s'endormait devant ses œufs au plat brouillés, sous le regard inquiet de Ron.

Le jeune rouquin trouvait que son ami se comportait bizarrement depuis le réveil.

Il lui semblait qu'Harry agissait comme un automate. Le brun donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Mais quand Ron le vit jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de Malefoy qui riait avec ses amis sans leur prêter un regard, il comprit.

« -M'ouais… C'était juste un rêve finalement ! »Marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Désespéré, il voulut se lever de sa table pour aller se réfugier dans un coin tranquille et perdu de Poudlard.

Mais des battements d'ailes lui firent relever la tête. Harry fronça des sourcils, perplexes : L'heure du courrier était passée. Qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre maintenant ?

« -Ah, oui, Dumbledore ! Chouette, une autre chasse aux horcruxes ! »Soupira le jeune Gryffondor, avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle. Mais une douleur au sommet du crâne le stoppa net.

Il allait pester contre le hibou qui avait osé lui jeter un colis à la tête mais il se tut.

La curiosité ayant eu raison de sa colère contre le volatile.

Le colis était minuscule, accompagné d'un morceau de parchemin.

Harry, intrigué, ramassa le paquet et le parchemin. Il déplia le rouleau de papier et son souffle se suspendit.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Sur la feuille, d'une écriture raffinée et virile à la fois, étaient déposés ces mots :

« Pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre ce rêve en étant éveillé.

Drago Malefoy »

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et vit que Drago l'observait avec attention.

Encouragé, Harry entreprit de déballer le colis et découvrit une petite boite de velours bleu.

Le cœur battant à une vitesse inimaginable, il l'ouvrit.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues du jeune brun.

Posée sur son écrin de velours bleu, une alliance en argent, délicatement ciselée, s'offrait au regard émerveillé du jeune Gryffondor.

« -Ce n'était pas juste un rêve… »Pensa Harry, en enfilant l'alliance.

Discrètement, il adressa un regard de remerciement à son jeune Serpentard.

Drago lui sourit, avec un signe de la main imperceptible. Une alliance, copie conforme de celle d'Harry, luisait à un de ses doigts.

Harry prit le chemin de sa salle de cours. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres…

FIN

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et de me laisser des rewiews !


End file.
